A rival crush
by Mrs. Sarah Cullen
Summary: Harry has not loved anyone for the past 2 years... except this person ( in secret, obviously)... and when he decides to tell her, sparks fly... But this new couple makes someone really jealous... A very intriguing story... Rating for later chapters...
1. Unforgettable

Chapter 1: Unforgettable  
  
It was a day like any other in the Gryffindor tower common room. Everyone was there, except Harry, that is. The 17-year-old black haired boy was just staring out the dorm room window. Since Cho had left him in his 5th year, he hasn't been the same. He often had mood swings and he was awfully depressed. He hasn't really found love in his life since the time with that one girl.  
  
He could have gotten a whole bunch of girls... but the only one he wanted, he couldn't have. That person was the Weasley's youngest child, Ginny. When Harry was in his 6th year, he and Ginny became very close. But the second the boy looked into the redhead's eyes, he got lost in a sea of compassion and happiness that he hadn't felt since Miss Chang. But since Ron was so protective of his baby sister, he would probably kill Harry. But the teen couldn't take it anymore! He absolutely needed to tell someone... but whom?  
  
He couldn't talk about it with Ron or Hermione, because it would be too dangerous. He couldn't tell Mrs. Weasley either. So he decided to write to Sirius.  
  
*Dear Sirius,  
I really have a big problem on my hands. And you are the only person I could talk to about it... So, here it goes. I am in love with Ginny Weasley. But I can't find the courage to tell her. Please help me!!!  
  
H*  
  
Harry grabs his cloak and makes his way up to the Owlery. Since Hedwig was out hunting, he had to take Pigwidgeon to send his letter. Anxious for Sirius's response, he made his way back to the dorm room; regretting what he has just done. He knew that he had made a humongous mistake... he just didn't know the gravity of the situation.  
  
A/N: Hey peeps!!! I know the chapters aren't very long. but this is my 1st fan fic I do and I'm still getting used to it. Don't worry. my chapters aren't very long, but I will find a very interesting way of making you want more. ;o) anyways. review please!!! I need all your reviews to make my story as good as possible!!! :o) 


	2. The letter

Chapter 2: The letter  
  
After practically 2 weeks of waiting, Sirius's response finally arrives. He just looks at the writing to make sure it's his godfathers, and he puts it in his cloak to read it later on, when he would be alone. Right after breakfast, he sets off to the library to read the note. It said:  
  
*Harry,  
AWWWWW!!!! You have a secret crush!!! How sweet!!! I was surprised that it is Ginny... I always thought you and Hermione would make such a cute couple!!! But hey!!! It's your life, not mine!!! I'm just telling you to be careful with her mother's temper. Your dad would have been so proud!!! Ok now... let's get down to buisness. My advice is to wait until you are ready to tell her. And tell her at the right time otherwise, she will not take you seriously. Just take her alone, give her a present if you want (NOT A RING THOUGH!!!), and tell her how you really feel about her. And Harry, I WANT TO KNOW EVERY LITTLE DETAIL!!!  
  
Talk to you soon! S.* After reading his godfather's letter, he decided to tell her. So he had planned asking her after classes if she wanted to go down to the lake with him just to hang out a bit.  
  
Finally, the dreaded time arrives. Harry finds Ginny and asks her to go down to the lake with her. She accepts, to Harry's surprise. They went up to the common room to bring their stuff and they headed down to the lake together. When they got outside, Ginny was in awe.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N I felt like leaving you with a little cliff hanger at the end. it is way more interesting this way. If you want to find out what happens, please R&R. Thanxs!!! 


	3. The revelation

Chapter 3 ~ The revelation  
  
When they got there, Ginny was in awe. Right in front of her laid a blanket with 2 champagne glasses and some sparkling apple juice (no alcohol was permitted on Hogwarts grounds) and a plate of strawberries and cream.  
  
"Wh-wh-what is all of this for Harry???"  
  
"Gin, I didn't come down here just to hang out. I've got something very important to tell you."  
  
"What's wrong Harry???"  
  
"Promise me, Gin, that you will not tell anyone what I am about to tell you now ok??? Not yet anyways."  
  
"Ok... but are you going to tell me what's wrong now???" asked Ginny, becoming very suspicious.  
  
"This is just really hard to say and." He was cut off by Ginny who was now very impatient.  
  
"BLOODY HELL HARRY!!! Stop beating around the bush and tell me already!!!"  
  
At the moment she finished her sentence, he pulled her into a kiss. Ginny, who had no idea what was going on, pushed Harry away and started asking questions of her own. "Harry, I have no idea what that was all about but I am starting to have doubts. Could you please answer my questions with a nod? It would be very helpful."  
  
Harry accepted and she started her interrogation.  
  
"Harry, do you have a crush on me by any chance?"  
  
Harry started to turn red in the face. Ginny just looked at him and found her answer.  
  
"Is this why you have been acting so weird around me lately???"  
  
Harry nods gently, while keeping his eyes on the ground.  
  
"For this question though, I need an answer. not just a nod"  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner??? You know I've had a crush on you since my 1st year... And you can't say you didn't know that. Everyone in Gryffindor knows!!!"  
  
"I know Gin. I just couldn't find the courage to tell you." Harry says, finally lifting his eyes off the ground.  
  
"But why don't you want me to tell the others???" Said Ginny, looking very confused.  
  
"Because I wanted to tell them after you knew. and not before."  
  
"Oh. ok then."  
  
After all this, Ginny was getting up and she had already started walking up to the castle, Harry yelled back to her  
  
"Ginny, wait!!!"  
  
"What's wrong now, Harry???"  
  
"Just tell everyone to go to the common room around eight and I'll explain the rest to you later"  
  
"Ok. see you later then." said Ginny, with a little wink before she left  
  
A/N: I kno. this is the longest chapter up to date. but this is the one that was the easiest to write also. ;) I would also like it if u guyz could blow me some kisses (that's what I decided to change review for. cute, hun?) thanxs!!!  
  
Luv ya always!!!  
  
Cutie-pie-skater XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 


	4. A little game I like to call truth or da...

Chapter 4: A little game I like to call truth or dare.  
  
As Ginny had promised, she had Ron, Hermione and the rest in the common room at exactly 8 o'clock (to Harry's surprise).when everyone was settled in, Harry started to explain why everyone was here.  
  
- "Ok people. I've asked you all to be here because I felt like trying  
something that I've wanted to do for a very long time. I know this is  
really immature, but since we are almost all in our 7th year ::looks at  
Ginny and Colin::, we should be old enough to follow the rules.::  
winks::"  
  
- "Ok. But what are we doing exactly???" Hermione spitted out. looking a  
little bit worried.  
  
- "Oh. don't worry Herm. you probably know this game anyways. Everyone,  
how do you guys feel about playing a little game that I like to call  
truth or dare???"  
  
- "Why, what in the world is that game, Harry???"::gives him a really  
cute smile and a little wink::  
  
- "As a matter of fact, Gin, I was getting there.: looks at her and  
smiles:: The game is really easy. If you say truth, you must answer a  
question. and there will be no way of lying, because I put a truth charm  
on the common room. And if you do not answer, you must take off one piece  
of clothing and shoes do not count as an article of clothing. If you  
choose Dare, you must perform the dare when it is asked to you. Everyone  
understand???"  
  
- "Yes" everyone replied merrily.  
  
- "I am not starting. so who goes first???"  
  
- "I'll start then" replies Ron  
  
- "Ok. I choose Harry. Truth or Dare?"  
  
- "Hmmm feeling very courageous. so I say truth."  
  
Oooohhhh and Aaaaahhhh broke into the room.  
  
- "Ok then. whom do you have a crush on Harry, we are all dying to  
know!!!"  
  
- "My crush is. Ginny Weasley!!!"  
  
Ginny looked at Harry and smiled. she had finally discovered how he was going to tell everyone.  
  
- "Ok. it's my turn now. Hermione, I choose you"  
  
- "Hun??? What???" replied Hermione, who had her nose stuck in a book so  
that no one could see that she was crying.  
  
- "Truth or dare Herm???  
  
- "Truth"  
  
- "Ok. Why are you crying???"  
  
- "I AM NOT CRYING!!!" she replied, right before stomping off to her dorm  
room.  
  
- "Ish. I think I better go talk to her." Said Harry. with a sad look on  
his face.  
  
The game went on like this for a big part of the night. Meanwhile, Harry had made his way up to Hermione's room and knocked. He entered the room and went straight to her bed. when he opened the curtains, he saw.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N. I felt like leaving you guys in a little suspense!!! ;o) Anyways BLOW ME LOTS AND LOTS OF KISSES!!!  
  
Cutie-pie-skater  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 


	5. Poor Hermione

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER (ALTHOUGH I WOULD LOVE TO OWN MALFOY!!! ;)) JK does and I am just borrowing her characters and her magical world so my story can make sense. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 5: Poor Hermione  
  
He saw Hermione sitting in her bed with lots and lots of pictures. But she was looking at one in particular. It was one of Harry, Ron, Ginny and herself that was taken the year before, exiting the train. On the picture, Harry was holding Hermione around the waist, with a big smile... He didn't remember taking that picture... sadly. He tried to talk to her, but she just got up and ran as fast as her body would let her. After exiting the tower, she started wandering around the castle, to forget what had just happened. Obviously, when she wasn't looking where she was going, she bumped in to someone. She looked up at who it is, and it was Draco Malfoy. She excused herself before leaving as fast as she could to go outside by the lake. A few moments later, she heard footsteps coming closer and closer to her. She started to get up to walk away, but the man's hand put itself on her shoulder to make her stay where she was.  
  
She slowly turned around to reveal the person that was standing beside her. It was Malfoy!!! She couldn't believe that he had followed her up to here!!!  
  
- "What are you doing following me like this???"  
  
- "When you bumped into me earlier, in the castle, I could sense  
something wasn't right. And I was wondering if you wanted to talk  
about it..."  
  
She was surprised!!! The same person that called her a mudblood in their second year wanted to help her...  
  
- "Uh... I'm not sure... Why do you want to help me exactly???"  
  
- "I know I haven't always been the nicest person with you, Granger, but  
I can't stand seeing one of my worst enemies in a bad mood if it's not  
because of me."  
  
- "Yeah... ok... whatever..."  
  
Before Hermione could finish her phrase, Malfoy pulled in on her and started kissing her as if there was no tomorrow. She wanted to pull back, but she couldn't. Malfoy was holding her so tightly against himself that she could actually feel his heart beat. She was ecstatic!!!  
  
- "So, Granger. Did you like that???" said Malfoy, with a grin.  
  
- "Uh... Yes, no, I don't know" she answered, still under the shock of  
what just happened. Both Malfoy and she knew that she had liked it, so  
she could not lie. "But why did you do it???"  
  
- "I did it because I love you Granger. I do not show it, but it is  
true. I have extreme feelings for you and every time I see you, I go  
crazy inside."  
  
She was going to kiss him again, but all of a sudden...  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: AH HA!!! GOTCHA ALL!!! I felt like making it a little more exciting by putting a little cliff hanger right here and not telling you what happens!!! You guys will need to blow me lots and lots of kisses if you want to find out what happens to Hermione and Malfoy. (She is sooooo lucky!!! I am extremely jealous of her!!! ::wink::) Anyways, got to go write another chapter!!!  
  
Cutie-pie-skater XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 


	6. To Harry's surprise

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER (ALTHOUGH I WOULD LOVE TO OWN MALFOY!!! ;)) JK does and I am just borrowing her characters and her magical world so my story can make sense.  
  
A/N: I have got a couple reviews that I would like to clear up...  
  
NiCz2392: I am not exactly taking note of certain parts in the 5th book (OotP) because my story wouldn't work otherwise. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 6 ~ To Harry's surprise...  
  
She was going to kiss his again, but all of a sudden... Harry showed up.  
  
-"Hermione! HOW COULD YOU! You were crying just a minute ago, and now I  
find you out here, snogging Malfoy!!! Out of all people!!! I CAN'T  
BELIEVE THIS!!! I thought I knew you Herm... but I guess I was wrong."  
  
He didn't even let Hermione enough time to open her mouth, and he was gone. Hermione just looked at Malfoy, realizing what he had done, and slapped him. Then, she got up and tries to go and catch up with Harry, who was running to get away from her.  
  
-"Harry, let me explain... I know it didn't look like what really  
happened. But believe me, that's not how it happened."  
  
-"So... fill me in then... what happened???"  
  
Hermione just looked at him with tears filled eye...  
  
-"Harry, I don't know... The second I came out of the common room, I  
bumped into Malfoy and he followed me out here. I tried to get away from  
him, but he grabbed my shoulder. I tried to talk, but he grabbed me and  
started kissing me... And then, you show up... I really don't know how to  
explain it in any other way!!!"  
  
She started to cry. Harry just looked at her. He knew she wasn't lying.  
  
-"Herm, don't worry... I believe you... Malfoy is just a stupid git.  
Don't worry about anything he did... you know it was just a plot to make  
us all mad at you... Don't you??? "  
  
-"Of course, Harry!!! I know... It's just that..."  
  
-"WHAT??? What is it???"  
  
"Oh... it's really just nothing..."  
  
Harry just looked at her, really confused, as they walked back up to the castle together. When they walked back into the common room, Ron came and sat next to Hermione, and started talking to her. Everyone knew that Ron liked Hermione, but she didn't realize it until just now. When she looked at him, she saw a sparkle in his eyes and she realized that she wasn't looking for the right person all this time...  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: k every one... this chapter really isn't long... I know... But I really got to start getting my act together... I practically can't write anymore cuz school has just started and I need to get some sleep...:: wink wink:: Anyways, this story will be updated every 24 -48 hours... depending on how long it takes me to write the chapter...  
  
Anyways... love u all  
  
Cutie-pie-skater  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 


	7. Dear Sirius

Chapter 7: Dear Sirius...  
  
Dear Sirius...  
You wanted to know every detail about Ginny and me??? Well here they are. Everything went great when I told her... I brought her outside, right in front of the lake, where I had summoned a blanket with a whole bunch of flowers and stuff. She was all ecstatic about it and practically flipped when I told her that I liked her... because she's loved me since her first year at Hogwarts...But I didn't know how to tell everyone else, so I decided to play a little game of truth or dare (a muggle game) to tell everyone. But when I told everyone, Hermione started crying... so I go and see what was wrong and I see her lying in her bed with lots of pictures of me and when I go to talk to her, she stampedes off. When I catch up, she was snogging Malfoy... But she explained herself and I understood. And now, I think she knows how much Ron loves her... So she won't be snooping around Malfoy all that much... I hope everything goes well until my next letter.  
  
Talk to you soon  
  
Harry  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but I needed something to kill my writer's block... But I have a survey for you... What would you like to see happen in the next chapters??? I really have no inspiration and I want to see how good you guys are to help me!!! ;-)  
  
Thanks!!! Luv u all!!! Cutie-pie-skater!!! XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 


	8. Cheaters!

Chapter 8: Cheaters  
  
Harry was walking around the school mindlessly before going up to the library to meet up with Ginny, who had been spending a lot more time than usual there, and he was wondering why, no exams were close... She probably had a good reason anyways... she always did. She was probably not cheating on him, because she was too shy. But as he said that, he turned a corner and saw Ginny in a classroom snogging... He tip-toed up to the class door to listen in on what was being said in the classroom. He heard Colin telling Ginny that he loved her with all of his heart and that he wanted to be with her, but he did not hear Ginny say a word... she was probably still in shock. Harry had enough of hearing Colin try to steal his girlfriend, so he barged in on them.  
  
-"So Ginny, this is what you are doing while you are at the library!!!  
Pretty educational I would say!!!" he said, with a really pissed tone of  
voice.  
  
-"Harry!!! I am so happy to see you!!! Tell Colin that I am not  
interested in him because I am going out with you, please!!!"  
  
-"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny... I will not tell that to Colin... You should be  
telling him that you are not going out with me anymore, so you can go out  
with him!!!"  
  
-"What??? HARRY NO!!! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!!! I love you more than anyone  
on this planet!!! Why would I go cheating on you???"  
  
-"Well, tell that to someone who cares, Miss Weasley!!! Because I don't  
anymore."  
  
Without looking back, Harry just walked off and let Ginny there crying and yelling at Colin. He had just made her lose the person she loved the most because of one innocent little kiss. If he only knew what really happened entirely instead of just that little bit at the end, he would have understood what was happening.  
  
Ginny, who was now red in the face, because she had cried so much, decided to go after Harry, but she was held back by Colin, telling her to wait a bit before she went up to talk to him. It would leave him a little bit of time to cool off and to regain his thoughts.  
  
After going up to the library to see if Hermione was there, which she was not, she decided to finally go back up to the common room to see if she could find anyone to talk to, other than Harry. There was no one there, so she decided to plan a little surprise for Harry to try to apologize. After almost one hour of preparation, she let everything where it was, went up to his dorm room and zapped a note underneath the door. Since he was the only one in the room, she knew that he would see it sooner or later. After doing this, she went up to her dorm and waited...  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Poor Harry!!! I know this chapter is really hard on him, but the next ones will be even more action packed... :o) But everything will turn out well in the end... I promise!!! (Cross my heart, hope to die, even swear it on Malfoy's head.) Thanks to my best gurl Sarah (penname Mihenna) for my inspiration in this chapter... I luv u lots gurl and I owe you one big time!!! Anyways... this is getting kind of long and it's getting late... since I got school tomorrow, I better wrap this up fast!!! BLOW ME LOTS AND LOTS OF KISSES (REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW!!!)  
  
Luv yall!!!! Cutie-pie-skater!!! XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 


	9. That little git!

Chapter 9: That little git!  
  
Ever since that incident down by the lake, Hermione has been very confused... Why had Malfoy done that? Did he really love her? All these questions and more were going thru her head. She didn't want to go out with Malfoy... It was completely the opposite! She was in love and more than happy with Ron and with how everything was working out, but she was very suspicious. So she decided to confront Malfoy after classes and ask him what was going on.  
  
-"Malfoy, we need to talk! This is really important!  
  
-Ok. You have my attention Granger. What is it now?  
  
- About what happened at the lake. Why did you do that? Are those  
feelings really true, or are you just doing this so you don't have to see  
me walking around with Ron as my BOYFRIEND??? Because I'm telling you  
now... I DO NOT LIKE YOU!!! I DISPISE YOU!!! Is that clear???  
  
-Perfectly" he said with a bit of fright in his voice. "But I did that  
because I really do love you."  
  
Hermione looked at him, still looking very confused. A few moments, he grabs her and starts kissing her again. But this time, she did not give in to temptation. Once was alright but twice was way too much!!! She slaps him in the face and she goes to see Ron to tell him what happened with Malfoy.  
  
When the red-head found this out, he immediately rushed up to the blond haired Slytherin and said:  
  
-"MALFOY!!! WHAT WERE YOU DOING KISSING MY GIRLFRIEND??? I DO NOT BELIEVE  
WHAT SHE IS TELLING ME!!! YOU DID NOT KISS HER, BECAUSE IF YOU DID, YOU  
WILL BE IN DEEP TROUBLE!!!  
  
-Weasley, I did kiss your girlfriend, more than once, and she liked it  
the 1st time as I recall!!!  
  
-Mione, you didn't!!!  
  
-Ron, sweetie, listen to me! I did not know you liked me when I did it,  
and I DID not like it!!! UNDERSTOOD???  
  
-Whatever you say sweetie!" said Malfoy with a wink "I believe you. But  
if you want a little more excitement, you know where to find me!"  
  
The moment Hermione she held Ron hard by the arms, because she knew that he had just blown a fuse hearing Malfoy say that.  
  
-"THAT'S IT MALFOY!!! YOU ASKED FOR IT!!! YOU ARE DONE FOR!!!  
  
- Oooohhh Weasel... I am sooo scared!!! I am shaking in my pants!!!  
  
- You better be!!! Because you don't know what's going to hit you!!!  
  
- Sweetie" said Hermione, talking to Ron, "don't do this!!! You know  
Malfoy will find a way to stand you up like he did to Harry in our 1st  
year, remember??? He tipped Filch off on you guys!!!  
  
- I know... But I must do this... it's for our couple's sake. Do you  
still want Malfoy tormenting you like this???  
  
- No I don't. But I do not want you to get hurt that's all!!!" Ron said,  
looking up at his Mione, who was all red in the face, because she was  
crying.  
  
Mione, who was looking really bad, let go of Ron and ran up to her dorm as fast as her legs would let her go. After Ron saw this, he decided to duel Malfoy at 11:30 that night, in the empty charms classroom. He found a fool proof way to make Malfoy show up. He said "Minacas inice" and in a flash of dark silver, Malfoy's wrist was now decorated with a silver handcuff on which it was inscribed: "Draco Malfoy. Property of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." That would make sure he would be present.  
  
Malfoy was already present when Ron stepped in the door with Harry as his second. Hermione followed them from close. At the count of three, Malfoy shot his spell, but Ron blocked it and it hit Malfoy right in the chest. After about 5 minutes of waiting to see if Malfoy was getting up, Hermione went to see him, and she yelled in shock.  
  
When she saw him, he was unconscious, he looked like he had a broken arm and leg, and he was bleeding from 2 spots on the chest and from a couple places in his face. She just looked at her Ronnikins with an angry stare, as she ran off to go and get Mrs. Pompfrey. That was Ron & Harry's cue to leave... ________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: I know... I know... I am hard on all my characters... Malfoy almost getting killed, Hermione being mad at Ron and Harry mad against Ginny. But don't worry... everything will turn out well in the end... I promise you!!! But I would like to thank my friend Tami for giving me the inspiration for this chapter! LUV YOU GURL!!! Anyways... got to cut this short if I want to make a 2 chapter post tonight!!!  
  
Luv u all Cutie-pie-skater XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 


	10. I regret

Chapter 10: I regret  
  
It had been almost two full weeks since Harry had caught Ginny snogging with Colin. He found it hard not to think about her, not to look at her, not even talk to her. He still didn't forgive her, but he was still too mad at her to let anything go. He was sitting alone in his bed, wondering why he had told Ginny that he loved her... He knew it was going to backfire on him... like it normally does. He was crying silently when all of a sudden, he heard something being slipped under his door.  
  
He got up and picked it off the ground. It said:  
  
"Hello Harry,  
This is just a little note to tell you to come and meet me in the common room because I want to explain what you saw in the classroom the other day. You are not obliged to come, but I would really appreciate it.  
  
Thank you very much  
  
Lots of love,  
Ginny -xXx-"  
  
Harry decided to go for a little stroll in the common room; since he had cried about every tear in his body, and he needed to get out of his room... he had just spent about 20 hours straight in there. He made his way slowly down the steps, hearing a song playing in the common room... that's what he thought... anyways... But as he got there, there were none of the fellow Gryffindors sitting in the room... there was just another note...  
  
"Harry... I know you will be the one to read this. I am excessively sorry about what happened with Colin. I am not in the common room, as you can see. If you still want to talk about it, just follow the music. It will lead you to where I am.  
  
Lots of love Ginny."  
  
He still wanted to know what that girl was up to so he followed the song up to the girl's bedroom. He knocked on the door, but when no one answered, he let himself in. He saw Ginny sitting on her bed, not moving. She was crying silently while listening to the song. As he saw her, he went next to her and sat down beside her and put his arms around her shoulders. She knew he had come to talk with her, but instead, he was there to console her, as he used to do when they were still together. It brought back good memories.  
  
-"Harry, I know that you have come here to learn what happened with Colin  
in the classroom the other day. If you are still mad at me, you don't  
have to stay here... I am not forcing you... It's just that..."  
  
-"Just what?" asked Harry.  
  
-"Well, he-Colin I mean-asked me to come with him because he needed to  
explain something. Then one thing led to another." She looked down,  
ashamed.  
  
Harry didn't say anything to that.  
  
-"Did you do anything to encourage him?" he finally asked.  
  
-"What!?" she exclaimed, standing up.  
  
-"Guys are easily encouraged. Did you do anything to encourage his  
actions?" he asked, standing up too.  
  
-"No!"  
  
- "Well, at least that's taken care of. Now, let's get down to serious  
business..."  
  
-"What do you mean, serious business???"  
  
-"Well, when I say serious business, I mean snogging... unless you don't  
want to???"  
  
-"Wh...wh...what??? I thought we had broken up???"  
  
-"I know... but I realized that's not what either of us wanted... so I  
take back what I said... Unless you don't want to..."  
  
-"NO WAY!!! Harry, I've been dreaming about you for the past 2 weeks and  
wishing that you would forgive me for my stupid behavior. And... and... "  
  
-"Ginny..."  
  
-"What love?"  
  
-"I forgive you. It's just that... you should have told me sooner that  
you were really sad about all of this... I have just spent almost 20  
straight hours locked up in my room crying!!! And you were sitting up  
here doing the same thing!!! We are so meant to be together, it's  
scary!!!"  
  
As Harry said that last phrase, Ginny pounded onto him, as a cheetah pounces on her prey. She grabs Harry and puts her arms so tightly around his neck, he had difficulties breathing. When she saw him start to turn blue in the face, she let go of him and started kissing him as if they had been separated for a lifetime. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: How cute!!! I like the way that it turned out!!! I would like to thank StRaWbErRiEs AnD BlUeBeRrIeS for giving me a little help in this chapter... it was really helpful. But now, I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS... because I want to make this story as zany as possible to make people want to read more and more about it... BUT I NEED YOU HELP!!! Just e-mail me at sarah_sk8ter_girl@hotmail.com if you have any suggestions... or just post them in a review!!!  
  
Thanks!!!  
  
Luv ya lots!!!  
  
Cutie-pie-skater XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 


	11. An invisible Malfoy

Chapter 11: An invisible Malfoy  
  
A/N: Ok, now! Everything is settled ;). There can be a little more action in my chapters. Malfoy is conscious again (YAY!!!)  
  
So here it goes!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After a long day of classes, the trio went up to the common room to chill out and do some homework (in Hermione's case)... She had to go up to her room to get some notes, parchments and quills from her trunk to finish some charts. But when she set foot in the room, the curtains of her bed were all closed tight, while all the other ones where open. "How weird! I didn't close my curtains this morning!" She said, wondering... She opens them up and sees her bed covered with deep red rose petals and in the middle, a single white rose standing out of everything. On that rose, there was a note attached. It said: * Meet me after supper by the lake. I want to talk to you alone. I'll be waiting... -xxxoooxxx- (To: My Mione From: You know who)* She was ecstatic!!! She grabbed all the stuff she went up to get and made her way back down to the common room. She had just gotten comfortable enough to start working, but they had to go down to the great hall for the meal.  
  
As she finished eating, she left to go to the lake. When she got there, the same arrangement of flowers was set up... deep red rose petals scattered all over a blanket that was laid out. But instead of being a single rose in its center, it was a humongous bouquet of multi-colored flowers. As she saw all of this, someone's shadow appeared from behind a tree. It was Malfoy. She was really starting to get royally pissed off at him!!!  
  
- "Why the hell are you following me around and making my life a living  
hell???? Don't you know that I already have a boyfriend and I am very  
happy with him and I DON'T LIKE YOU!!! IS THAT CLEAR??? OR DO I HAVE TO  
SPELL IT OUT IN BIG FLASHY RED LIGHTS FOR YOU???" she said frustratingly.  
  
Draco nodded, without taking his eyes off the ground.  
  
-"So I guess you..." She was cut off by Malfoy locking lips (yet again) with her. (A/N Malfoy likes to kiss her a lot... I AM SOOO JEALOUS!!! ;) )... THAT WAS IT!!! She got him off herself, took her wand out and aimed for his head. She was going to cast "Petrificus Totalus" on him, but before she could say a word, she dropped her wand and she had no intention to hurt him anymore. She even had to restrain herself from jumping on his lap and kissing him all over. "What has he done???" She thought... After a while, she couldn't help it anymore. Without thinking, she just jumped on his lap and started snogging him. At that moment, Ron comes walking by the lake. He saw Hermione and Malfoy together. That was the end of it!!! In a flash, Ron jolted up to the Slytherin, grabbed his girlfriend off him and said:  
  
-"MALFOY!!! YOU ARE DONE FOR!!!"  
  
And he starts running after the blond. He chased Malfoy into the forest. After chasing him for about 5 minutes, he finally caught up and started torturing him until he had said what kind of spell he had put on his girlfriend.  
  
After about 30 minutes of torture, Malfoy finally gave up. After telling Ron he had put Hermione under a wandless love spell, Ron practically strangled Malfoy to death. But when he realized that he hadn't said how to get the spell off her, he let go of the other boy's throat. It took almost 5 minutes for Malfoy's face to turn back to its normal milky white color.  
  
-"So... how do you get this spell off my girlfriend???" asked Ron still  
staring frustratingly at Malfoy "Is there a way at least??? Since it's  
wandless magic...  
  
- Yes there is. But you have to jump around in circles on one foot for  
if you want to find out." Said Malfoy in a hysteric way.  
  
-"Malfoy, spare me the humor or I won't spare you at all!!!" he said... very frustrated. I wouldn't blame him. His girlfriend under a love spell and the biggest git in the school trying to humor him... "Tell me how to get this spell off Hermione or I'm denouncing you to Dumbledore... wandless magic can be a cause for expulsion.  
  
- I am shaking in my boots, Weasel. I'll tell you the way to get your girlfriend of the spell, only if you never tell anyone about this.  
  
-Yeah yeah... whatever... just tell me!!! Otherwise, you won't be able to do anything for a month!!!  
  
- Ok... ok... The way to get the love spell of Hermione is to hit her in the heart with a golden arrow. It should take the curse off her.  
  
-I'll try to trust you Malfoy... But if anything happens to her, I swear Malfoy, you will be found dead in the deepest end of the forest without any proof on who did it!!! AND I'M DEAD SERIOUS!!!  
  
-Whatever you say boss!!!" said Malfoy, with a smirk and with a note of sarcasm in his voice. While Ron was conjuring a golden arrow, Malfoy muttered something under his breath. What he muttered was the counter curse to the spell he had used. But, he hadn't told Ron that he knew it. At that moment, Ron shot the arrow straight into his Mione's heart, but instead of bringing her back to normal, she just laid there, motionless. Ron got a bit closer and he saw that the arrow he had shot was not helping to heal her; it was only killing her slowly!!! He let a silent tear roll down his face before getting up and getting ready to kill Malfoy. Before leaving, he levitated Hermione all the way to Hagrid's hut and told him what was wrong. After all of this, he started chasing Malfoy deeper and deeper into the forest. He finally saw a cliff right in front of them. He knew Malfoy wasn't going to throw himself off the cliff, so slowly, he approached him, wand ready to duel. But as he got to the edge of the cliff, Malfoy just vanished into thin air. Since they were not allowed to apparate yet, the red head panicked. He went back to Hermione, cast a quick little spell on her to see if he could find any way to stop the bleeding, because it was now a heavy flow, and it worked. So, after leaving Hermione with Hagrid, he rushed back up to the castle to go and see Snape to tell him what he had just seen. As he got to Snape's office in the dungeons, he opened the door and saw Malfoy, sitting in front of the professor, working on some potions. He punched Malfoy as hard as he could.  
  
-"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR???" Malfoy asked, completely flabbergasted and frustrated  
  
-"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE???" he asked Malfoy, in complete and utter disbelief. "I JUST SAW YOU JUMPING OFF A CLIFF AFTER PUTTING A LOVE SPELL ON HERMIONE AND GAVE ME SOME BAD ADVICE THAT ALMOST KILLED HER!!!  
  
-Mr. Weasley, I do not accept any screaming or any blaming anything on my students when they spend the evening with me. 25 points from Gryffindor." Said Snape.  
  
-"Professor, Malfoy can't have been here all night!!! He spent the evening with Hermione and I have just seen him jumping off a cliff!!! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!!" said the Weasley boy.  
  
-"Ron, listen to me... I HAVE BEEN HERE ALL EVENING!!! I HAVEN'T EVEN SEEN HERMIONE SINCE THE END OF CLASSES, AT SUPPER TIME!!! SO I COULDN'T HAVE BEEN OUTSIDE WITH HER!!!  
  
- So who could that have been then???" said the two teenage boys, in unison... ______________________________________________________ A/N: AH HA!!! I love this kind of cliff hanger!!! And I still have to compose the entire 12th chapter... so it'll be a while until you find out who tried to kill Hermione!!! (: P) And I will soon wrote a very detailed scene between Harry and Ginny in one of the next chapters. I'm just not sure which one yet!!!  
  
Anyways... I gotta cut this off short a bit!!! Cuz I want to be able to start my 12th chappy!!!  
  
BLOW ME LOTS AND LOTS AND LOTS OF KISSES IF U WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!!!  
  
Luv u all!!! *~¤~* Sarah *~¤~* XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 


	12. The danger that is hiding and Hermione's...

Chapter 12: The danger that is hiding and Hermione's new love!  
  
A/N: Sowwy for the little chapter 10 incident... I think I was trying to change the chapter 11, cuz I made updates, and I picked the wrong one. Well... for the people who DID NOT READ chapter 10, I put it back to normal...and I just looooove the cliffy at the end of the last chapter... I'm really mean... I know... ;) But I want to bump up my review number... so I will wait until I get 50 reviews to post my next chappy up... so you better hurry!!! Cuz the next one will be verrrrryyy interesting!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
After the other night's little problem, Ron and Draco are really frustrated at each other. Ron regularly visited Hermione in the Hospital Wing, where she was in Intensive Care for the day. He was still positive that Draco was lying about what happened, but if he took Snape's word, he couldn't believe what he saw. Draco was now very pissed at himself because he couldn't find out who imitated him with Hermione. It was irritating him that someone wanted to ruin his life to such an extent!!! Anyways... they all decided to "hit the hay" because it was starting to get late and they had to go to class the next morning.  
  
At breakfast, everything went well... unless you count the deadly stares Ron was giving Malfoy... other than that, everything was normal. And as every morning, the owl post arrived. But this owl post was different. All at one time, Draco, Ron and Hermione all had a dark gray owl, almost black, drop a letter in front of them. They all looked at the letter, and looked very worried. Hermione just got up and ran to her dorm room, followed by Ron. Right after reaching the room, they commonly decided to go and see Dumbledore with their letters. Malfoy had had the same idea, apparently, because he was there too.  
  
-"So children, what brings you all here, in my office???" asked the  
headmaster in confusion... seeing 3 enemies in his office all at once.  
  
-"Professor, Hermione and I are here because we received anonymous threat  
letters in the owl post this morning. But I don't know what Malfoy is  
doing here...  
  
-I am here for the same reasons as you are Weasley!!!" said the arch  
rival... with anger and hatred in his eyes.  
  
-"Well then children. Can you read me your letters?" They all reached  
into their robes, simultaneously, and brought out a folded piece of  
parchment that was written in black ink.  
  
Malfoy's wrote:  
  
*Mr. Malfoy, I advise you to keep away from any and every Gryffindors.  
If you do not respect here orders, consequences will be severe. And if  
ANYONE FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS, CONSEQUENCES WILL BE DEADLY!  
  
Thank you*  
  
Hermione's write:  
  
*Mrs. Granger, I strongly advise you to keep Mr. Weasley and yourself  
away from the Slytherins. If you do not respect these orders,  
consequences will be severe. And if ANYONE FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS,  
CONSEQUENCES WILL BE DEADLY!  
  
Thank you*  
  
Ron's wrote:  
  
*Mr. Weasley, I strongly advise you to keep Mrs. Granger and yourself  
away from the Slytherins. If you do not respect these orders,  
consequences will be severe. And if ANYONE FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS,  
CONSEQUENCES WILL BE DEADLY!  
  
Thank you*  
  
Dumbledore actually shivered as the teenagers put the notes back in their robes. (A/N: There's always a first for everything!!!) After a few minutes of hard reflection, he spoke.  
  
-"Draco, Ron, I know this will make you very happy in a way, but I do not think Hermione will appreciate this act of mine." He said, looking at each of them. "Because of these notes, you have been excused from classes for the week, but you must stay in your common rooms." The boys eyes became as wide as they could, while Hermione became all teary eyed. "I am doing this for your safety, Miss Granger. I would normally, under any other circumstances, excuse you from class, especially in your NEWT year, but this is very serious.  
  
-Thank you pro..." Ron was cut off by Hermione.  
  
-"Professor, will you be able to bring me the homework assignments from my classes, that way, I would not miss out?  
  
-Of course Hermione, that will be done.  
  
-Thank you professor." She barely had time to finish her sentence, because Ron had grabbed her wrist and was dragging her out of Dumbledore's office. Ron was in heaven! He could spend a full week ALONE with his GIRLFRIEND! Even if Hermione wanted to do homework, it didn't bother him one bit. He was just happy to be with her. But when she wasn't working, it became an extreme make out session, to Hermione's displeasure.  
  
She wasn't happy as she usually was around Ron. It was a weird feeling. It was as if she liked him, but not in a romantic way anymore. He felt like a big brother instead of a boyfriend. After yesterday's events, someone had stolen her heart from Ron's firm grip on it. But she had to do everything for Ron not to find out!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After Malfoy reached his common room, he used some Floo powder to go back to the mansion for a little while... And so he could tell his father about being framed.  
  
-"Father, you will never believe what happened to me at that crummy  
school!  
  
-I already know Draco. You were framed almost killing that mudblood that  
you are so attached to.  
  
-How did you know that?  
  
-Draco, Draco, Draco, when will you ever learn? Mudbloods and purebloods  
don't mix!  
  
-Father... you didn't!  
  
-I didn't what, you worthless child?  
  
-You are the one who framed me!  
  
-It's about time you realize it!  
-I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!!! EVEN MY OWN PARENTS ARE AGAINST ME!!! THIS IS  
INSANE!!! I LOVE HER FATHER!!! YOU CAN NOT DECIDE WHO I AM ALLOWED TO  
LOVE!!!  
  
-Yes I can. I am your father and I am allowed to do what I want.  
  
-If you are against who I want to be with, why don't you disown me  
instead?? It would be much easier!!!  
  
-I wanted to wait for another occasion, but I have to tell you that the  
process is already done. You just have to sign on the line and you will  
not be my child anymore." Lucius made a pen appear out of thin air and  
gave it to the teenager. He signed it enthusiastically, then disaparated  
to Hogsmeade to celebrate with a butterbeer. When he got back to his  
common room, he just saw Hermione sitting on the couch in front of the  
fire place.  
  
-"Draco, we need to talk..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N CLIFFY!!! Cliffy cliffy cliffy!!! I know you don't like them -- crity2re-but I wanted to make it finish like this... I wanted to thank everyone for the great reviews!!! Don't worry people!!! I am writing chapter 13 while you're reading this one... It'll be a songfic chapter... I hope you like this one!!! And you guys should read Unforgivable Beatings and Cruel to be Kind, 2 fabulous stories, and a school year to remember and its sequel, Road trip: HP style!  
  
Thx very very very much!!! *~¤~* Sarah *~¤~* XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 


	13. Why?

Chapter 13 ~ Why??? Sorry if I kept you guys in the dark so long... I had absolutely NO INSPIRATION this chapter... *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
While all of his friends had a week off, Harry was stuck alone and he was always daydreaming in all of his classes. He was extremely jealous and he wanted to be free for an entire week too... They could spend all their relaxing in the common room, or doing anything they felt like while he was stuck in his classes working his arse off. He was extremely frustrated at the idea of them being able to be alone all this time, while he was bored out of his mind.  
  
He was just thinking about him and Ginny...thinking about the future...Was he going to stay with her, or were they going to break up? Was he willing to spend a while in his life with his best mate's baby sister??? All these questions were disturbing his concentration in potions... He was placed with Miliscent Bulstrode... 'That ugly Hag can't do anything right!!!' he thought, slowly putting the lizard eyes in the mixture, without realizing that she had already put some in. The potion became a neon pink color and started to smell like garbage and rotten eggs. It started to bubble up and explode in small doses... Snape came over and starting screeching at them... he took points away from Gryffindor (50) and none from Slytherin (obviously)...  
  
After his class was dismissed, he walked back up to his common room. As he was walking, he stared into the empty classroom. No one was there. He just sat down at an empty desk and started to think. He was wondering if Ginny was cheating on him... because he hadn't been seeing her a lot... and he was missing her sooo much!!! When he ever got to see her, she always had to run off to Quidditch practices... He didn't blame her... she was an excellent Quidditch player... and she took his place in his fifth year... because of that Umbridge lady... ... so she needed to bring Gryffindor to victory again... as she had for the past 2 years... But he had this gut feeling that something wasn't right...  
  
The next week, Harry woke up in a hassle... Ron had been shaking his bed since 7:30 that morning... and he gave up... It was 9:30!!! He was late for class!!! He jumped out of bed (literally) and bashed his toes in the process. He got dressed as fast as he could, but then he stopped. He looked on his desk and saw a parchment envelope with his name inscribed on it. He slowly picked it up and started looking at it from every angle. It was from someone at Hogwarts, because he recognized the hand writing, but he didn't know from whom.  
  
He opened it slowly, and bursts into tears of hatred and pain and sadness. There, in front of his eyes, were pictures of Ginny and Colin making out. He knew that they were recent, because she was wearing the necklace he had given her for their one month anniversary. He couldn't believe someone would have done this to him... Who??? Who could be doing such a mean thing to him??? He had already caught her in the act once, he knew he shouldn't have trusted her, but he followed his heart, which was a stupid thing to do.  
  
He didn't go to classes that day. He stayed inside his room all day and thought. He started thinking who could be doing this to him. First, there was Colin. He was probably jealous of Harry for being able to go out with Ginny. After that, there was Ron. But he was seeing Ron every day. He would have said something if this bothered him. He decided to go and talk to Ron and Hermione about this after their classes were done.  
  
After Ron and Hermione both told him to go and talk to Ginny about this problem. Even if they both thought it was her, Harry was sure they were lying. He was looking everywhere for Ginny, but he couldn't find her. He started going out the tower, and all of a sudden, she appears out of nowhere.  
  
-"Gin, I got these pictures today. Do you know anything about them?  
  
-As a matter of fact, Harry, I am the one who took them and sent them to you. Sorry.  
  
-What!?! Why did you do that??? I thought you loved me!!!  
  
-I do love you Harry. But this is all too unrealistic. For 4 years, I wanted you to notice me. I was just sooo surprised when you started talking to me like a friend last year. I found it really weird that you got a sudden interest in me this year. It couldn't be true.  
  
-WHAT!!! GINNY!!! YOU CAN BE SO STUPID SOME TIMES!!! DID YOU KNOW THAT??? I FINALLY TELL YOU THAT I LOVE YOU... AFTER 6 YEARS OF YOU LIKING ME!!! AND NOW, YOU GO AND CHEAT ON ME WITH COLIN?!?!??!!!! THIS IS UPSURD!!! I DON'T KNOW WHY..." he was cut off by Colin pulling him away from the little redhead, who was now in tears. He just turns around and punches Colin right in the nose, when he let go of him. Ginny was just looking at both of them... she didn't know how to react.  
  
Harry finally let go of Colin, who now had a bloody nose, to go up back to his room. His lip was bleeding and he had a couple cuts to his face. As he was walking back towards the portrait, he heard someone call his name...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N: CLIFFY!!! I felt like making you wait a few chapters before telling you who he saw!!! Cuz next chapter will be my "special" chapter... the one most of my friends have been waiting for...anyways... I got to go start writing the next one!!!  
  
*~¤~* Sarah *~¤~* XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 


	14. Ready or not for an amazing night

Chapter 14 ~ Ready or not for an amazing night  
  
A/N: You guys are gonna love this chapter!!! Lots of action!!! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-"Draco, we need to talk..." she said, her voice becoming all shaky and  
worried.  
  
-"What's wrong Hermione??? Did that Weasel do to you this time??? Did  
he hurt you??? Because you know I can go and pound his face in if you  
want me to!!! I really can't stand him!!!  
  
-No no Draco... nothing so harsh... I just want to talk to you. I have  
realized something and I needed to let you know... I realized that...  
that... that I love you Draco!!!" she said... staring at the floor...  
  
-"I know... I've known all along. But I'm surprised it took you this  
long to realize it!!! I thought it would be about another half year...  
but I was mistaken... you are the smartest girl in the school... I should  
have thought of that.  
  
-But I have a big problem... what do we do about Ron???  
  
-Don't worry about him. He won't find out. I promise you.  
  
-Ok then... what do we do???" Draco asked, with a suspicious look on his  
face.  
  
-"Well..."  
  
All of a sudden, she sits on her bed and with her hand, asks Draco to  
come sit near her..  
  
-Ok... look Draco...if you're ready...I'm ready too.... (Didn't even have time  
to finish her sentence)  
  
Draco was on her like a lion on it's pray. He started kissing her oh so  
ever soft lips, then her silky neck and continues downwards. He started  
taking off his clothes, in an extremely erotic but still a very masculin  
way. He slowly slipped his hand onto Hermione's blouse and started  
undoing the buttons to the shirt and making it roll off her shoulders.  
In one rapid mouvement, her bra was unclasped and already on the floor.  
  
He went to her side, and started slowly massaging her shoulders. In one  
instant, he was laying on top of Hermione, face to face with her. She  
wrapped her arms around his neck and started talking in a slow, sultry,  
sexy voice, one she never even knew she had. Draco was majorly turned  
on. He cut the chit-chat and went on directly to the action.  
  
Hermione was enjoying this more than anytime she was with Ron. But she  
still felt bad about sleeping around, especially with their worst enemy.  
Btu she didn't care. She loved him and he could satisfy her in so many  
ways Ron couldn't. He could make her feel more like the person she  
really was because of Malfoy. She still liked Ron, but Draco had stolen  
her heart. Ron was her best friend, and she did not want that to change.  
But she knew it would, sadly...  
  
The next morning, she woke up in his arms.But as she opened her eyes, she  
saw...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N: THIS IS MY FAVORITE CHAPTER OF ALL!!! I KNOW IT'S SHORT, BUT ITS  
ACTION PACKED!!! ;) HERMIONE IS SUCH A LUCKY BIATCH!!! I AM REALLY  
JEALOUS!!!  
  
A/N2: I am also writing a Truth or Dare story with Pyrefly and its really  
great (or so I've heard ;)) If you want to read it, I am just warning you  
that it is a SLASH story, meaning guy on guy action, and we take no  
flames... this is the link:  
have fun reading all  
of these!!!  
BLOW ME LOTS AND LOTS OF KISSES!!!  
  
Thx!!!  
*~¤~* Sarah *~¤~*  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 


	15. My paper heart

Chapter 15 ~ My paper heart  
  
A/N: hey everyone!!! I know it took me quite a while to update... but I had to find the inspiration to this chapter. It was kinda hard... but I came thru!!! ^_^ *happy happy happy!!!* Anyways... Harry will be going thru a depression in this chapter and well... he'll be a bit OoC... but I had to do it... And the poem that is inside is written by me...  
  
Here it goes *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry slowly turned around to see who was calling his name. He saw Lavender and Pavarti, 2 of his fellow Gryffindors, just staring at him, as if he was a zoo creature. He turned around as quickly as he could so the girls would not see him with all those tears in his eyes. But they saw him and sweeped right next to him.  
  
-"Harry, are you alright??? We saw you crying... what happened???  
  
-Hey Lavender, Pavarti. Yeah... I'm alright. I prefer not to talk about  
it... it's kinda... umm.... personnel.  
  
-Let me guess... you have just caught Ginny & Colin snogging again. Am I  
right?  
  
- How did you know that? I swear! All girls are psychic!!!  
  
- No, Harry. We are not psychics *yet*. But thanks for the compliment.  
We have just been catching them everywhere together."  
  
When he heard Pavarti say that last phrase, he couldn't hold it back  
anymore. He turned his back to the girls and he started to run in the  
direction of the Gryffindor common room, he stormed right by Ron, who was  
asking him if he had seen Hermione, and went straight up to his dorm  
room. In a fuss, he put a silencing charm on his 4 poster bed. He  
needed to let his anger out on something. He summoned a piece or  
parchment and a quill from his bag and started composing...  
  
*~¤~* My Paper Heart *~¤~*  
  
Don't hurt me, my paper heart will bleed.  
It's bled many times for you,  
Many more than I wanted it to  
And now my world's falling apart.  
  
You've already made me cry,  
Cuz of you, I wanted to die.  
But I stayed and kept my head up high,  
And I'm still here, and that's no lie!  
  
Don't play with my paper heart,  
You'll make it bleed again.  
Instead of hitting me with more heart-breaking remarks,  
Why don't you just kill me instead?  
  
The pain that you cause hurts me,  
More than you probably know,  
Mentally and physically,  
2, 3 even 4 times in a row.  
  
Don't hurt me, my paper heart will bleed.  
It's bled many times for you,  
Many more than I wanted it to,  
And now my world's falling apart.  
  
He put his quill and parchment on his night table next to his bed and  
put his head in his lap and started sobbing. This was really hard for  
him and he hated it. He felt really bad because of Ginny. He felt like  
breaking up, but he knew it would hurt him too much. He didn't know what  
to do. He did the only thing he did know how to do, write a letter to  
his godfather.  
  
*Dear Sirius.  
How are you? I am not doing so well. I am depressing  
because of Ginny. I have caught her twice snogging with Colin and she  
sent me pictures of them together!!! I can't take this!!! HELP ME!!!  
  
H*  
  
After sending the letter, he slowly goes back to his room. He was  
climbing up a flight of stairs, when all of a sudden, he got this  
feeling.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: SOWWY!!! I know it took so long to update... I had no  
inspiration... it was sooo hard!!! I wanted to get this up as fast as i  
possibly could, but I couldn't!!! Family, homework, work... I have too  
much going on!!! And i couldn't find time to write!!! But, i will start  
dragging a book with me in classes, so i can write chapters and chapters  
a day...  
  
Anyways... i want to start writing chapter 16 soon!!! And writing TOD  
chapter 6 (cuz Pyrefly's writing #5)  
  
Love you all!!!  
  
*~¤~* Sarah *~¤~* 


	16. All is fair in love and war

Chapter 16 ~ All is fair in love and war.  
  
When Hermione woke up in Mal... Draco's arms, after the amazing night he had just granted her with, she saw the only person she did not want to see that morning. Ron was sitting there, at the foot of Malfoy's bed, waiting for her to awake. She had tried to fake as if she was asleep, but he had already seen her.  
  
"- What the hell are you doing there??? I thought you loved me!!! And while I was looking for you all night, you were here sleeping with Malfoy!! Everyone was right...  
  
- Ron, I can explain!  
  
- I really don't want to hear it Hermione. I have loved you from the bottom of my heart since the 1st time I had laid eyes on you, in our first year. I know 6 years is a long time, but I knew that when you would find it out, you would love me back.. I always dreamt of you as becoming my wife..  
  
- Ron! Shut up and let me talk! I was in love with you for a long time, until the beginning of this year, to be honest. But when we started dating, it all changed. I realized that I still like you, but just not in the same way. I like you as a friend Ron. Nothing more. I am really sorry. I hope we can still stay friends because I do not want to lose a best friend like you."  
  
As she said those words, she became glassy eyed and stampeded out of Malfoy's dorm room, closely followed by Ron, waking Draco as he slammed the door when he exited the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A few minutes later, Draco came down the spiral staircase down into the green and silver common room. He was only in his white Calvin Klein white boxer shorts. He was looking for Hermione. Since she had left him early that morning, he knew that something was wrong with her. He had heard voices, voices that he could recognize, but early that morning, he could not replace them to their distinctive person. Until then. He had heard his darling Hermione argue with Weasley!  
  
How the hell was he able to get into the Slytherin common room??? He was a Gryffindor!!! It was impossible!!! Or was it? He could have grabbed Potter's invisibility cloak and sneak into the bedroom at the same time that they did, or anyone else, for that matter. It really irritated him. But anyway, he had some much more important business to attend to, like finding Hermione and making sure she's safe.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione was running as fast as she could possibly go. She didn't care who she ran into, even if it was a teacher. She was just so mixed up in her emotions that she had to get away. As far away as she could. As far as she could. She finally stopped running after about 15 minutes, as she was entering the Forbidden Forest. She stopped for a moment, because she knew she was not allowed. But she didn't care.  
  
She started running again, deeper and deeper in the Forbidden Forest. After a while of time, she stopped and she realized that she was lost and she did not have her wand. She wanted to cry and yell as loud as she could, but she knew it would be useless against the tough amount of trees in that forest. So she sat on a rock and waited to see how long it would be until someone came to her rescue.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco and Ron were panicking! The girl that they both love is missing and there is no way to possibly find her in the enormous school grounds. They decided (together) to go get some help to find Hermione. They went to see Harry and told him the entire story, and he agreed to help them, for Hermione's sake. They grabbed a few more people along the way: Ginny, Colin, Pavarti, Lavender, Seamus, Dean, Hagrid, and many professors. They split into groups and decided to search in different directions. Everyone was everywhere.  
  
No one was able to find her. They had searched high and low and she was nowhere to be found. Professor Dumbledore had called every store in Hogsmeade to see if they had seen her. No one had been aware that a young teenage girl entered their store. Everyone was sure that she had gone home, but she had left all of her things at school. This is until Draco thought of something.  
  
"- Where would someone go if they did not want to be found? - In the Forbidden Forest!" Harry said, extremely certain of himself.  
  
After that announcement was done, they all set off to the outside grounds and started searching the Forbidden Forest. Before entering, Hagrid had got Fang out of the house and brought him along with them to help, because he dog knew the forest better than anyone. They set out in little groups to cover the most ground possible. They all had their wands so that they could signal the rest of them if someone was in trouble. The teams were split like this: Ron, Ginny and Colin; Hagrid, Pavarti and Lavender; Seamus, Dean and Professor McGonagall; and Draco, Harry and Professor Snape. With four groups like these, they should be able to find her in no time.  
  
All was going well, and they were making good time. Everyone was able to get a good head start on finding Hermione. That is, everyone except Ron, Ginny and Colin, who had stayed behind in case she came out of the forest. No monsters had popped out of nowhere and it was calm enough. It was excessively dark though. Everyone had the tip of their wands shedding light to see where they were going ad not to fall and hurt themselves excessively. They could not see anything through the very thick fog and layers of trees in that forest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione was beginning to wonder if they had forgotten about her. It had been three hours already and they had not even found her. She was beginning to become desperate and it was making her depressed. She decided to get up and to try to go find her way back. She slowly got up and started walking left, because that's where she had came from. She was walking at a steady pace and everything was going well until...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N : Hazza! My 16th chapter is up! This calls for a celebration! *Turns on K-Ci and the Sunshine Crew's Celebrate song * LONG LIVE THE CLASSICS!!! Ok... lets cut this crap. This chapter has been in the works for a while. And I also made a few minor changes in my chapter 14... it was not appealing to me anymore. I fixed it up a bit... ;) made it longer and a bit more interesting for you... A late x-mas present... ;) Anyways... hope you enjoyed this newest installement of a Rival Crush... I promise... I will update sooner and more often... sorry bout the delay!!!  
  
*~¤~* Sarah *~¤~* 


	17. What the hell?

**_

* * *

Chapter 17 What the hell?!_**

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long… just haven't been able to get any ideas. Thanks to one of my friends named Mihenna, I will finish this story in a few chapters.

So let's get this show on the road!

* * *

She was walking at a steady pace and everything was going well until she stopped to think. She realised that she really liked being isolated and having nothing or no one to worry about. She slowly started going back on her steps to where she was before, when she heard footsteps. Out of nowhere, she heard Harry's voice. She could not let anyone find her. She had wanted someone to find her at one point in the day, but that was before she had realized how she liked being alone, without a care in the world. She started running in the opposite direction from the noises. She wasn't able to get too far, because as she kept going forwards, she heard Hagrid's voice yelling her name. She didn't know which direction to go, so she stopped. She saw light flash into her eyes. She tried to turn around, but she tripped on a rock, and fell unconscious.

* * *

Everyone was around her in the hospital wing. She had been placed in a new room that Mrs. Pomfrey had created for Harry, since this wing of the school had became like a second home for him. She had been unconscious for a little bit more than a week. Everyone was starting to worry. Before and after every class, her two lovers had been at her side. They both felt extremely bad for what their competitiveness had done to her, but they hadn't said it out loud. Harry also felt bad, because if he had never told his friends that he was in love with Ron's sister, Hermione would have never started crying and crashed into Malfoy. Ginny had nothing to feel bad about, but she still did. She saw how this had affected Harry and she wished that she could have done something to help him. But she knew that she could never face him again because of what she had done to him. She saw them all. Her brother, who worried out of his mind, never left her bedside. Malfoy had been very polite and gracious about all this. He hadn't insulted anyone since he had been in the room with them. He actually smiled once or twice, when he and Harry talked. Harry seemed the worst. He couldn't stay with his best friends for more than fifteen minutes at a time. And every time he left them, she always noticed that his eyes were red, as if he were going to cry. She couldn't help seeing any more of this. She ran out of the hospital wing with tears starting to roll down her cheeks. She made her way to the Gryffindor common room without even noticing the people that were talking to her. She was stopped as she crashed into someone on her way to the staircase to the girl's rooms. She said she was sorry to whoever she had knocked over and kept walking. Someone holding her shoulders, in a comforting way, stopped her. She knew it couldn't be her older brothers, because they had been gone since her fourth year. She turned around and saw Seamus. He pulled her into a tight hug and she cried all her pain away with her head placed on his chest.

* * *

Hermione slowly opened her eyes, seeing nothing but darkness around her. She clicked the lamp next to her bed on, and looked around her. There were get well soon cards, flowers and chocolates everywhere around her bed. There were quite a few pieces of parchment next to the desk on the other side of the room. She figured that she was in the special room that the nurse had created for Harry. She kept looking around to see who, or what, else there was to discover. She looked to her left and noticed that Ron, Harry and Draco were all sitting on the couch, one next to the other. Ron had fallen asleep on Harry's shoulder. Harry and Draco had installed their heads on the cushions to the back of the couch. They all looked so peaceful, so perfect. She tried to get up to go to the desk and see who had mailed her and to try and find out for how long she had been out. She tried many times, but she did not have enough strength to push her legs off the side of the bed. She absolutely had to try and find a way to read her mail. She clicked the other light on, and noticed that someone had brought her wand. She picked it up and said _Accio mail _in a soft voice, to make sure she didn't wake anyone up. She picked up a Daily Prophet from where it had landed on her bed and looked at the date. April 15th. She looked around her to find a calendar, without any luck. She summoned a magical calendar and looked what date it was. It was inscribed April 29th. She had been unconscious for two weeks! She swore under her breath and moved her wand in a check motion and the summoning disappeared. She slowly started reading her mail.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I heard about what happened to you. A guy named Harry, who said he is your friend, wrote me a letter about it. I hope you get better soon. I would really miss seeing you in the morning as you wake up, your hair all messed up and your cheeks all rosy. I would miss holding you in my arms by the camp fire and serenading you with my songs. But what I would miss most of all is having a gorgeous girl as yourself by me for thick and thin. Miss you my girl!_

_Thinking of you._

_Joel_

She had totally forgotten about Joel since she had started this school year. She had been so trapped with everything that had happened to remember him. She had never been able to forget her past summer. Her friend of many years had now grown up. His blond hair fell into his gorgeous husky blue eyes. When he had come over for a swim, they upheld their usual tradition of drawing around their body on the wall next to the door. She observed the difference of his as he walked away. He had grown about a foot, his shoulders had become broader and he had lost the little bit of baby fat he had left. On many occasions, he had told you that he would have loved to date her, but it would have been like dating his sister. Up until now, she felt the same way he did. But reading that letter, she realized that she did have feelings for her childhood friend. She just had to find a way to tell him. She had also found strength reading his note. She got up off the bed and made her way to the desk. She picked up a quill and a piece of parchment and started writing.

_Dear Joel,_

_I have long waited to talk to you again. Last summer was the best time of my life. I miss having you near me and comforting me when I needed to be held. I miss the way you look, how much you've changed since we met when we were 5. I miss your voice serenading me with your newest compositions. I miss the way I looked at you when I knew you were looking at me the same way. I realized that you are more than a brother for me. You are a friend; a brother, a constant companion and most importantly, you are yourself. And quite frankly, I wished I could have you with me every day to comfort me after bad days and share my happiness with in good times. In other words, reading your letter, I realized that I was in love with you. I hope I'm not just the sister anymore._

_Thinking of you,_

_ Hermione_

She folded the letter up and tied it onto Hedwig. She told the owl to go find Joel in Little Surrey and give this letter to him, because it was urgent, and to wait for his reply. She opened the window of the little space and let the bird out. She sat back on her bed to read her mail. She fell asleep a little later, dreaming about Joel.

* * *

The three boys woke up simultaneously to something crashing into the closed window next to them. They all looked at each other, wondering who had closed the window. Harry, who was seated closest to it, got up and opened to whatever had been hitting against it to enter. Hedwig flew in and dropped a letter into Hermione's lap. Everyone was quite weirded out, but it meant that she had been awake and that she was feeling better. They picked up their stuff and made their way off to the Great Hall after leaving Hermione a note telling her that they will be back soon.

* * *

A/N: YAY!!! I finally finished another chapter!!! Longest one to date!!! Best way to get inspiration is to listen to Fame and to Nickelback while you compose!!! I swear!!! It totally works wonders!!! Anyways… there's about 3 chapters of ideas left to type, and well, I'll have fun over the rest of summer break!

Ciao!

¤ Sarah ¤


End file.
